


Five Times Amanda Met Koschei

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fairytales and Nightmares [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: highlander50, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times through history that Amanda met Koschei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Amanda Met Koschei

  
_1678, Vienna_   


The first time she met him, he had blond hair and a scruffy beard, and was a harder mark than he appeared. He chuckled quietly as he caught her chin in one hand, tilting her head into the light of a torch to get a better look.

"Oh, Amanda, your tricks haven't changed much since I met you." He let her chin go, stroking the back of a knuckle along her cheek. Smiling and letting the wrist he'd grabbed as she snagged his purse when she jerked away. "Be careful, my Immortal friend."

"Who are you?" She took a step back, watching him warily. "How do you know me?"

"I've met you before. But I don't think you've met me yet."

"What?" Amanda stared at him, taking several more careful steps backwards. His words didn't make sense, and she was beginning to think he was insane, at least a bit.

"It's one of the pitfalls of time travel, and I really can't explain it more now. Ask me again in a couple of centuries."

"Of course you can't." Yes, definitely insane. But mortal, at least. She wouldn't have to meet him again.

"One shouldn't know too much about the future."

  
_1888, San Francisco_   


The second time she met him, she'd just lost the Double Eagle to fire, and wasn't in any mood to deal with cryptic men who knew too much about her. Even if he was a bit on the handsome side, with his black hair and neat beard and well-tailored black suit.

"My apologies, I was not entirely paying attention to where I was going." He caught her as she stumbled, a polite smile on his face as he glanced at her face. And then took a second look. "Pardon my manners, but have we met before?"

"Not to my knowledge." Amanda gave him an equally polite and fictitious smile, pulling away, clutching her shawl closer around her. In part to hide the slim purse she'd lifted, and in part to ward off the chill of loss.

"I am sorry, you just reminded me of someone I know." He gave her another brief, polite smile, and a small bow of his head before walking on.

She watched him go with a small frown on her face, and the oddest feeling that she ought to know him.

"Rubbish," she muttered, shaking her head, and turned to continue along the street towards home.

  
_1963, Paris_   


The third time she met him was in Paris, a lovely spring day and rare holiday for her. Well, holiday in that she hadn't spotted anything she really wanted. Not until he walked along the river into her view. He looked the same as he had seventy-five years ago, but she still wasn't getting a buzz off him.

"Hello, darling, you never did tell me your name." Amanda smiled up to him as she twined an arm in his. She wondered for a moment if he had anything nearly as interesting as the gems in the purse she'd lifted last time.

"Excuse, madame, but I haven't the slightest clue who you are." He looked at her with what certainly appeared to be a genuine puzzlement.

Amanda frowned. "I could have sworn I'd met you before. San Francisco, eighteen eighty-eight?"

"Oh. I've not yet been there. I do hope there was something particularly interesting."

She blinked, arching an eyebrow. "Well. How can you not have been there yet?"

It was his turn to give her a puzzled look. "Time travel, my dear young lady, I would think you're aware of that."

She pressed her lips together. "This is really isn't funny."

  
_2000, New York City_   


The fourth time she met him, he invited her to dinner at an expensive restaurant, sending a limo to pick her up from her apartment. He was older this time, but something about him was certainly familiar, even if she couldn't quite name what.

"I do apologize for not picking you up myself, Amanda, my dear, but I've barely had a moment to think for the last several months." He smiled warmly at her as she sat in the chair he held for her, before resuming his place across from her.

"Have we met before?" She studied him a moment, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, a couple of times. I had black hair then. I'm rather afraid it's not so dark this time around. Ah, and you owe me about four million dollars in gemstones, I believe, accounting for appreciation and the difference in the value of the dollar at the time."

"You!" Amanda's eyes narrowed. "You still haven't told me how you know me, or why you insist time travel is real."

"Because that's what I do, Amanda. The first time I met you was in nineteen sixty-three. The second time was when you picked my pocket. This makes three."

  
_2289, Citreen_   


The fifth time she met him, she was sitting in a cafe on another planet, relaxing as she waited for nightfall. He was blond again, and looked a lot more haunted than he had before - and was accompanied this time by a faint echo of an Immortal buzz. The warning from the first time she'd seen his face came floating back out of memory, and she frowned.

"Amanda." He smiled a bit when he spotted her, coming over and sitting at her table without asking if he could. "You're looking the same as ever."

Amanda smiled sunnily, her eyes drawn to a bit of shadow and light that didn't look quite right to her. The source of the buzz? "Just what I am, darling."

"I never did ask why you're always the same, but you've never heard of time travel."

Amanda took a sip of her drink. "Immortal, Koschei." She shifted in her seat, making sure her sword was reachable. "Who's that with you?"

He looked surprised a moment. "Solisan? You shouldn't see her."

"I don't." Amanda pushed away from the table as the bit of unnatural shape moved, reacting instinctively.

A head rolled away, and all hell broke loose.


End file.
